


Yiff Yiff

by RedMageLettuce



Category: FNAF, Five Night's at Freddy's - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Female Reader, Human Foxy, Kinda Fluffy, possible smut maybe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 15:54:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5211827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedMageLettuce/pseuds/RedMageLettuce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I couldn't think of a title.... *sweatdrop*</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. 1 talk

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't think of a title.... *sweatdrop*

You've been working nights at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza for 2 days now and for some strange, magical reason you keep returning. It's hard to put your finger on it, but something/ someone draws you in to this death trap. 

You enter your cramped "Nightwatch Quaters" around 11:30pm and decide to relax for a bit. Just a bit tho cause a few minuettes later, a strange running noise is heard down the West Hall. You slam your left door and check your phone. The screen proudly states that it is 11:45pm on the nose. A sharp banging on the closed door says that one of the animatronics is an earily mover and you know exactly which one it is. You flip your tablet's camera veiw thing to Pirate Cove to find... a closed curtain? Another bang is heard. You check the stage and see everyone in place. And yet another bang arises. You check outside your left door to see a man standing there, ocasionally banging apon it. Without much thought and the fact the animatronics will be wandering soon, you open the door and pull the strange man in.

"What are you doing here!?! Don't you know it's not safe?!?" You exclaim in a rather exasperated way. "And.... Who are you?" 

You take a moment to examine the stranger. (See pic on top.) He actually was quite handsome.... and not wearing a shirt. You slowly gaze up to his face to see him looking down at you with his golden eye (the right one being covered by an eye patch), a slight smirk on his face. He actually looked a bit like the fox animatronic, if the fox was male, human, and down right sexy.

"Yer starin' lass." He spoke with a slight scottish accent with a dose of pirate mixed in.

A light pink blush covered you cheecks. "Well.... Answer my questions!!"

He chuckles slightly. "The name's Foxy and why i'm here be my buisness." 

That name sounds familliar.... Did the phone guy mention that was the fox pirate's name last night? You decide to ask.

"Is the fox named after you?"

"No."

The only other thing you could think of was that he was the fox, but that was a bit farfetched. As if he read your mind, he responded to your thoughts.

"That's right lass. I be that fox you've been keepin' out."

Your eyes widen before turning into a state of disbelief. There was no way that robo-fox could possibly be the man before you. You were about to question his last statement to the point prosecutioners would be impressed when your phone started to chime, tell you that it is 12:00am.

"Well Mr. 'Foxy' I have to get to work so if you wouldn't mind leaving do so." You begin to turn your attention back to your tablet and start your daily flip through the cameras.

~time skip~

You check your phone to see the time to the exactness. It's 4:45 and your power is at 35%. Your night so far has been pretty boring so far with just Chica and Bonnie popping up when they please. Freddy has stayed on the stage so far and not a single peek has been seen by Foxy. The animatronic or the man. You decide to take another glace at pirate cove to find a note attached to the curtain. You try to zoom in to read it with not a lot of luck but it looks like it says 'Turn Around'. You imediately flip through your camera's to see if the fox is dashing down the hall, only to have your eyes covered by a flesh left hand and a robotic right.

"Guess who." 

That familliar accent makes you calm down a bit before ordering 'Foxy' to remove his hands and let you get back to work. He does, walking to a spot across from you sitting on the table next to the landline phone. You get back to work for about 30 minutes but with no action from anyone, excpt the man attempting to ask you questions from across the room, so you put your tablet down and relax a bit.

"Ye' know they aren't gonna be movin' while I'm with ya', right?"

"And why is that Mr. ''Foxy''?"

"I told 'em not to be botherin' us t'night. Said I wanted t' talk with you. They agreed in the most part but only if they get th' chance t' kill ya' first." He responded causally. "And also, that is m' name so don't go around exageratin' it like it isn't lass."

"You can talk to them!?!" You graon tiredly. "You mean these creatures can understand english?"

He frowns slightly at your use of the word 'creatures'. "We aren't creatures lass. We were and are still sort of human just like you once so of course we speak english. 'nd yes I can speak with 'em. I am the fox ya' know."

You are getting tired with his 'im the fox' charade. "If you are the fox, than why don't you show me?"

"You would piss yer' pants lass and it isn't the most comfort'ble process either." 

You just sit there expectedly. He sighs and stands up. 

"Fine. Only if ya' will answer m' questions fr'm now on." 

You nod immediately and wait for 'the process' to happen. He stands up and begins to almost shape shift. He lets out a slight robotic yiff noise like a fox as his robo ears and a tail appear out of his head and back. After a couple more robo-yiffs he lets a loudish groan and finally looks at you, but as none other than the power stealing robo-fox pirate. You stare and finally speak up. 

"Damn. You've definately proven yourself to me. Sorry to make you go through this process tho." 

He just nods a bit and begins to turn back. Once he is done, he looks a bit disheveled and he is sweating quite a bit. You stand up quickly and walk to him, leading him to the chair you where sitting in. He half colapses half sits down in the chair and pulls you on his lap. You blush some from the closeness between the two of you.  
He wraps his arms around your waist rests his chin on your shoulder.

"So lass, what's yer name?" He mumbles lazily.

"(f/n)" 

"Well (f/n), do you want t' chat again t'morrow?" He hugs you a bit tighter and burries his head in your neck, his breath tickling you slightly.

"Y-yeah. I think I would like that." You blush a bit more. His breath slows down a bit and he slowly drifts off to sleep. You check the tablet again to see that it is turning 6:00am. You decide to poke his cheek and tell him you have to go. He slowly nods, loosening his grip around your waist and walks you to the door. He gives you a quick wink before walking back to his cove, awaiting your conversation next night.


	2. 2nd Meeting

You arrive at Freddy's at around 11:30pm in hope of getting to talk to Foxy again. You enter the building and instead of heading straight to your office, you decide to run by pirate cove. You here some screeches coming from the dinning hall with the occasion mummble of english. You peek inside the curtian to see that a certian fox was missing. You sigh picking up a near by chair and head towards your office, figuring he will come to visit you again today. 

By the time you arrive and got semi-comfortable, your phone was chiming 12:00am. You pick up your tablet as phone guy's message starts to play. After the screech on the phone, you are a bit more shaken up then usual. Checking your tablet, you see that everyone, minus Foxy, was staring at the camera with murderous looks on their faces. You shudder slightly and check the lights on your door. Bonnie's face flashes on your left while Chica's flashes in your right window. You immediately slam both doors and check the tablet again. The curtain at pirate cove was wide open. You   
open the door just in time for the humanish Foxy to dash into your office. He immediately slammed the door after him, panting slightly. He gave you a charming smile while leaning against the closed door. 

"'Hoy there, lass. How has... yer' night been... so far?" 

"Very eventful to say the least." You give what you hope is your most winning smile as a light blush starting to cover your cheeks. You motion for him to sit next to you on the chair you pick up eariler, which he happily does. Checking your tablet quickly, you see Bonnie and Chica have returned to their stage and that you were safe to start talk to the gorgeous man next to you. 

~time skip~ 

You've been chating most of the night, with the occasional interuption by Bonnie or Chica. He told all the facinating stories about pirates and burried treasure, while you told him about the few exciting things that happened in your life so far. He was just finishing a the tale of the burried pizza recipe which was really cute and silly but serious at the same time. 

"'nd then he picked up his mighty pepperoni cuttlass, ready t' face the evil legion of bratty kids, when a loud, boomin' voice told 'em to retreat. So the grand pirate WolfEar reclaimed his lost recipe, which he keeps by his side t' this very day." 

"So cool!!" You smiled. His stories were always more interesting than your's. 

"Ye' really think so, (f/n)?"

"Of course! Who wouldn't want to go traveling the world in search of a lost posesion?"

"I see yer' point there, lass."

You giggled slightly as a light blush that dusted both of your cheeks darken. You loved it when he called you lass with his swoon-worthy accent and he loved it that you found him interesting. You quickly check the time to see that it is 5:45. 

"Oh no!" You exclaim.

"What's the probl'm, (f/n)?"

"I'll have to leave soon and I won't be able to hear your amazing stories 'till tomorrow!"

He smiles at the compliment to his stories. "Ya' really think they're that amazin'?"

"Of course! Spending time with you and hearing these amazing stories is why I keep coming back!"

Your blush darkens a bit more. He notices and scoots his chair closer to your's, doing that smooth guy move 'im just stretching my arms and slowly putting my arm around your shoulders' thing. You move closer to him, slowly inching towards where his chair is before you stop, gathering up your courage to sit on his lap. You kind of wimp out, but he picks up slightly and sets you down where you are nose to nose. Both of your blushes darken as you slowly close the gap between the two of you, eyes sliding shut in a slightly romantic kiss. A few seconds later tho, it ends as the tablet starts to chime bells signaling that it is 6:00am. You part, getting up and gathering your stuff, waiting for Foxy to walk with you to the door. He gets up, puts his arm around your shoulder and leads you through the halls to the front entrance.

"Swing by m' cove t'morrow 'round 8:00pm?"

"S-sure."

He smiles giving you a quick kiss good bye before start to walk with the chair back to his cove.


End file.
